Tras el Velo
by Morti
Summary: Rabia, pasión, locura, la mente de Bellatrix insana flojea ante la muerte de su amado Sirius, ¿por qué lo mató? "tu locura es mi locura"


Cerró los ojos cuando vio su cuerpo caer a través del velo, sus músculos se tensaron unos

Instantes, sintió frío, angustia, su palidez habitual se volvió extrema adquiriendo un tono

ceroso, a su alrededor los hechizos, rojos, verdes...volaban silbando impactando en las

paredes de piedra, pero ella casi no escuchaba nada, su entorno se volvió irreal, el sonido

era amorfo, amortiguado, no entendía nada, pero aunque su vista se había vuelto borrosa

unos instantes, se recuperó enseguida al ver a su esposo mirarla con cara de satisfacción,

esquivando los ataques de los aurores, le miró intensamente y soltó un grito de aparente

gozo enmascarado por la rabia, ¿qué había hecho?, su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry,

sintió su ira golpearla de lleno en el pecho, su locura iba en aumento. "tu locura es mi

locura", corrió hacia la puerta para salir de allí, mientras en su mente rememoró la

procedencia de aquellas palabras, recordaba que estaban impregnadas de amor, el cuerpo

desnudo de Sirius pegado al suyo, sus dedos acariciando su espalda mientras ella gemía de

placer, inmersa en su paraíso personal…Sirius, Sirius..."tu locura es mi locura" pronuncio

esas palabras cuando la abrazó al acabar...y yo maté a Sirius Black...su pensamiento se

volvió palabra.

-Yo maté a Sirius Black!!-chilló riéndose de su propia miseria mientras corría, notó que

alguien la perseguía, era Harry, lanzándole algunas maldiciones pero fallando por poco,

comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, presa de su locura personal. pero con cada zancada que

daba sintió el dolor adueñarse de ella, casi corría haciendo eses como una borracha cuando

todos los bares de su barrio ya estaban cerrados, y de repente se encontró en el suelo

tirada.

-Crucio!-gritó Harry histérico, furioso.

Ella se retorció un poco de dolor, pero ese dolor no se asemejaba ni por asomo al que sentía

en su alma, desgarrándosela poco a poco.

-Tienes que sentirlo Potter-las palabras salieron de su boca como miles de grajos volando

frenéticamente.

Apareció el Señor oscuro, y ella sintió pánico, no quería que él descubriera sus sentimientos,

Se esfumó alejándose de la escena, sabía que el Señor Tenebroso la castigaría, pero ya el

mundo no significaba nada para ella.

"Tu locura es mi locura", más caricias, más besos...mas placer atravesar su cuerpo como una

descarga eléctrica, de gozo, de autentica pasión, el sudor les corría por el cuerpo, sus

cabellos estaban alborotados pero el éxtasis del momento había borrado todo pensamiento,

solo quedaba pecado.

Pasaron varias horas, vigiló incesante, el ministerio se vació casi por completo, entró tras sus

puertas y llegó a la sala del Velo, dando traspiés, ahora que nadie la veía se lanzó al borde,

jadeando, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, rozó algo duro y rígido, era su varita, la varita

de su amante, su primo, su mayor secreto, de su ultima victima.

La recogió del suelo y la apretó contra su pecho, pudo jurar que el velo cuando se agitó

desprendió el aroma de Sirius, delicado, masculino, afrodisíaco...

-Sirius...--sus susurros eran casi inaudibles, jadeantes, contenidos en llanto.

Se acurrucó abrazando la varita, "tu locura es mi locura", gritos, sus ojos inexpresivos antes

de caer, su sonrisa irónica, su belleza cayendo a través del velo, su amor destruyéndose

como miles de fragmentos del cristal más delicado.

Alguien apareció a sus espaldas, se giró sorprendida, sus ojos acuosos miraron al extraño, su

esposo Lestrange, sus mejillas surcadas en lagrimas enrojecieron e intentó limpiarse pero

era demasiado tarde, él la agarró del brazo y la alzó bruscamente.

-¡Maldita zorra mentirosa y loca! aun sigues enamorada de ese perro pulgoso y

mugriento…me alegro que en uno de tus arranques de locura le mataras..así no volverás a

engañarme nunca más.

Los gritos de su esposo eran histéricos, quizás su voz era el antídoto a su tortura.

"Tu locura es mi locura", descubiertos en mitad del pecado, gritos, su frágil cuerpo al

descubierto, tratando de taparse con la sabana, Sirius vistiéndose rápidamente, un beso

fugaz, Lestrange gritando amenazando con la varita...unos ojos de despedida que jamás

volvería a ver.

Bella se rió con histerismo.

-¡Ese ya no significa nada para mi! esta muerto me oyes, ¡MUERTO!-Siguió riendo locamente,

Su pecho estaba rajado por dentro, su alma en carne viva, su razón y su cordura ya se

habían alejado junto con Sirius através del velo.

Él la arrastró hacia el exterior, la varita aun la llevaba en la mano, sin parar de reir, se giró

por ultima vez para vislumbrar el velo.

-¡Estúpido! tu eres el loco, solo fuimos dos locos compartiendo locura, yo perdí la cordura

por tu maldita culpa, mi locura es tu locura, eso no es cierto, no hay locura!!porque somos

locos intentando ver la realidad!!

Sus lágrimas brotaron desesperadas, una bofetada que impactó contra su mejilla con fuerza,

luego oscuro, el velo seguía ondeando, le pareció escuchar un susurró

-Mi bella...mi loca favorita...mi loca pasión prohibida.


End file.
